The Origin of Spiders
by een nihc
Summary: Everyone has history. Theirs however are extraordinary. These are the stories behind the infamous Spiders.Updated. 1 Franklin 2 Kuroro 3 Pakunoda 4 Nobunaga 5 Machi 6 FEITAN
1. Franklin

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

* * *

The Origin of Spiders

Chapter One: Franklin

* * *

For as long as Franklin could remembered, his memory of childhood was something he wished he could forget. All he recalled were the nasty name calling, sneers and insults. He was ugly, unwanted. They said his mother probably abandoned him because he looked like a monster. And for a very long time, he believed them - because everyone said so. If everyone said so, there must be some truth in it. That was what he believed then.

And he had avoided mirrors like plague. He didn't want to look at the hideous boy who stared right back at him. Somehow the other kids in his neighbourhood caught wind of it. One of them came up with what they thought was an ingenious prank. They had gathered and placed as much mirrors or reflective objects they could find in front of his hideout, so that the first thing he saw when he stepped out from his place would be mirrors. Lots of them.

That was the first time the usually timid boy finally lost it and poured out all his rage that he never knew existed before. He suddenly transformed into a green enraged giant, roaring and smashing everything that stood in his way. The kids who were laughing at first ended up screaming and fleeing from him like they were seeing ghost. In the end, with bruises and cuts that covered his body, that was the only consolation he had.

But he had never thought there would be another surprise awaiting him. A girl with a mop of blue messy hair approached him boldly. She hadn't fear him like the others did, even after witnessing the damages he had caused. She merely stared at him with her large, piercing violet eyes. Her stare alone unnerved him although he would rather die than to admit that a petite girl like her could actually intimidate a big guy like him.

"What're ya staring at? Go away."

That strange girl didn't bulge. Instead she stepped forward until she was standing too close to his comfort. Then she took something out from her pocket. He jerked, half expecting that she might pull out a gun or a knife to end his misery life. He shut his eyes and counted to ten yet nothing happened. All she took out was a needle and a long thread.

But what she did next shocked him to his core.

"Show me your back. You'll need some stitches there but I won't guaranteed if it'll leave any scars."

Her face remained unreadable. She said it like it was a matter of fact, her voice cold and commanding, leaving no room for discussion. She didn't even wait until he recovered from his shock to begin her work. Being caught totally dumbfounded, all Franklin could do was to follow her instructions.

Franklin had to admit that she was quite gifted. It merely took her seconds to finish stitching his wounds. Just when he thought Lady Luck had finally smiled upon him, she cut his illusion short.

"You owe me ten thousand zellion for that." she said flatly.

He thought he heard her wrongly until she repeated it again without hesitant.

"What?!"

The blue haired girl didn't seem very surprised by his reaction at all. She almost seemed as though she was used to it.

"You have three days. I'll come and collect the money from you. Don't think that you can run away fro me. I'll hunt you down and kill you."

And he could feel with every fiber of his being that she was serious with her words.

He gulped and watched her left.

_This is bat shit crazy. Where can I get all that money from? I'm gonna die in three days...I'm gonna die ...I'm gonna die ..._

---

Of course, Franklin didn't die when the three days limit was up. He was saved by a raven haired boy whom she referred to as Danzhou. And he had accepted the offer to join their group as a repayment of his debts, gladly.

The rest they say, is history.

* * *

A/N: I wish to dedicate a chapter for each member of the Phantom Troupe. Not sure if I can really pull it off, but reviews and encouragements definitely motivates me. (smile sheepishly)


	2. Kuroro

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

* * *

The Origin of Spiders

Chapter Two: Kuroro

* * *

Kuroro has never regarded himself as a religious man. The concept of God, Heaven and Hell meant nothing to him. There is one however that caught his interest – the one that defied God and banished from Heaven, the one that was called Lucifer or Satan and many other names.

If the eternal struggle between God and Satan occurs on Earth, it certainly looks like the dark side is winning. Honestly, he couldn't care less which side won in the end. He worships neither and lives only by his own rules.

He will be his own God.

He had sworn on that fateful day.

* * *

The winter was long and harsh that year.

A small black dot was crawling in the blinding white landscape. The howling wind whipped the boy's thin frame mercilessly. He shivered uncontrollably and pulled his coat tighter.

No five-year-old boy should wander in the mountains of trash like a stray dog. But that was the way of life in Meteor City.

Kuroro was hungry, cold and desperate. The planes that were used to dump rubbish to the site had stopped coming due to the bad weather. That meant bad news for him – his supplies had been cut off. It wasn't before long that his vision began to dim and then darkness claimed him.

* * *

The next time Kuroro opened his eyes again, he thought he was dead already. He wasn't even in the rubbish dumpsite anymore. He was wearing clean white clothes, lying on a bed the very first time since he was born. He closed his eyes again contently.

_If this is the afterlife, it certainly isn't that bad at all._

And then he heard someone entered the room. Kuroro tensed for a second but recovered quick enough to pretend that he was still unconscious. He could feel a calloused hand placed on his forehead as if checking his temperature. And then it slipped further down to his chest and halted at his belly. The hand lingered for a moment then it was lifted.

Kuroro lied very still and only cracked an eye open when he was sure whoever it was had left. He propped himself up gingerly. The rumbling noise of his empty stomach echoed in the room. He rubbed his eyes in confusion.

_Do people still feel hungry in the afterlife?_

He got to his feet and began to examine his surrounding. It was a moderate room with simple furniture and without windows, but he wasn't complaining. Even this was still far more comfortable compared to his hideout.

When he felt bold enough, he tiptoed towards the door and turned the door knob slowly, careful not to make any noise. And then he slipped out with the single objective of finding food in his mind.

Food. There must be some food somewhere.

He walked past a long corridor and reached a staircase leading up. He climbed up as quietly as he could. And then he could smell it – the heavenly smell of hot food. He 'floated' towards the direction that his nose was leading him without hesitant.

His trance was broken when he literally bumped into someone around the corner. Panicked, he looked up and raised his arm in defense. The middle aged man clad in black robe that he bumped into merely smiled at him.

"So you're awake, boy? And hungry, I presumed?"

He nodded slowly. The man chuckled.

"'Come, son. Do not be afraid. I shall get you something to eat."

Upon hearing the word 'food', all concerns were discarded as he followed the man.

* * *

For a while, things were looking up for Kuroro. He was alive and well. He was lucky enough to be saved by Pastor Matthew that happened to pass by after he passed out. And the pastor had taken him under his wing since then.

His life started a whole new routine. He did chores at the church and attended bible studies during the day. He used his free time after dinner to read most of time until it was time to sleep. He had even become the Golden Boy within the church community.

Until one night, everything was shattered to pieces again.

* * *

Pastor Matthew had summoned him to his room one night. Kuroro was a bit curious but he obeyed nonetheless. He knocked on the door twice when he reached the pastor's room.

"Pastor? I'm Kuroro."

"Enter, son."

The pastor was reading a book as he entered the room.

"Sit down please."

Pastor Matthew put his book aside and smiled at him.

"Now, do you remember how long have you been here, son?

"I can't remember exactly, pastor. But it's around three months, I guess."

"And do you like staying here?"

Kuroro straighten his back and answered almost immediately.

"Yes, of course. It's much better than being… there."

Pastor Matthew nodded. He seemed satisfied with the boy's answer.

"No need to be alarmed, son." He placed a hand on Kuroro's shoulder and continued, "You can stay for as long as you like. Now, tell me what would you like to do when you grow up?"

Kuroro's shoulder slumped a little in relief when he heard the pastor's words. He tilted his head and thought carefully before he answered the question.

"I've never really think about it. But… I'd like to be someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, someone who is kind and willing to help others."

Kuroro wasn't stupid. He understood what the pastor wanted to hear and he gave him just that.

"Really? That's good to hear, son."

And then Kuroro's keen ears heard a faint click sound behind him. The door was locked. A sliver of wariness crept up his spine.

"Kuroro-kun, I have something special to share with you. You must promise me that you will never tell anyone else."

The pastor crouched down to meet his gaze on same level. The brown eyes behind those gold framed glasses were penetrating. Kuroro wanted to look away but couldn't.

"Promise?"

Kuroro swallowed hard and nodded once.

"Good. Now you have to be very quiet and do as I say." With that, both large hands clamped down on his shoulders, cutting off his escape.

Kuroro's instinct screamed at him to run but he could only freeze there when he felt a hand slid down to his waist and further down. His heart beat hammered against his chest wildly. Realization suddenly poured down on him like ice water and it all became crystal clear to him.

Those were the same hands that had touched him when he was first awake in the church. Kuroro felt incredibly disgusted. Anger soon overcame his fear and fueled his body with a new strength.

"No!" he yelled and pushed with all his might. The older man fell backwards, temporarily thrown out of balance. Kuroro seized the opportunity to run for the door. His fingers wrapped on the door knob but a strong hand yanked him back before he could turn it.

He kicked as hard as he could but he was no match to the adult. The man grabbed the collars of his shirt and flung him towards the wall. His back slammed hard against the wall and the pain almost made him wanted to throw up. A streak of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

A knock on the door interrupted the older man's advancement.

"Pastor, are you in there?"

Kuroro opened his mouth to yell but a hand quickly clamped on his mouth frantically, attempting to silence him. He sank his teeth on the flesh of his assaulter and the hand jerked away with a hiss.

"Help me, someone!"

It earned him a solid punch to his stomach but it was worth it.

The person outside had heard him.

"Open the door, pastor!"

* * *

"Danchou, it's time."

Pakunoda's voice breaks off his trance effectively.

Kuroro nods as a silent consent for his subordinates to proceed with his order.

"Burn it down."

And they comply eagerly. They have been given orders to freely kill anyone in sight except one. He will deal with that one personally.

Kuroro stands and watches impassively as the house burns and its unfortunate residents scream in terror.

Soon, Franklin hands over his target on a silver platter.

"Do you recognize me, pastor?" Kuroro stands tall before the man on the wheel chair. It's ironic how time changes things. The strong man whom he once remembers has aged, grey and crippled.

Kuroro waits patiently until realization slowly dawns on that man's face. His eyes widen considerably and his whole body shakes uncontrollably.

"Y-you..." the old man stammers through his lopsided lips.

Kuroro smirks triumphantly.

"No need to answer me. I know you have difficulty speaking. You had stroke last year, right?"

Kuroro pushes the wheelchair towards the edge of the abandoned building and halt before a large glass window.

"You see, pastor. I have prepared a gift specially for you." Kuroro materializes a book in his left hand and begins to flip through its pages.

After a few seconds, a large skeleton fish materializes in the air.

"Please enjoy the view, pastor."

The fish begins to feast on the helpless old man.

"Oh, in case you can't remember, my name is Kuroro."

A strange glint lit in his eyes as he smirks and adds, "Kuroro Lucifer."

* * *

A/N: I love how evil Kuroro can be. Hehe.


	3. Pakunoda

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

* * *

The Origin of Spiders

Chapter Three: Pakunoda

* * *

Pakunoda has read thousand memories of others yet she never examines her own until now. She is dying – she is sure of it this time because she chooses to. When her memories flash through her mind in those last few seconds of her life, the memories she had buried so deep she thought it was lost somehow surface again, as vivid as if it just happened yesterday.

She remembers how her mother died. Her mother had died young, only twenty three years old when she found her mother's dead body on the couch - overdose with drugs. She remembers the rats were all over her mother's body and all she could do was to stand and stare. She had even forgotten to scream.

She remembers her mother's face. Even when that woman was alive, she was always pale and her eyes often look pass her like she was made of glass. The only way that Pakunoda could get her attention was to hide her mother's needles. It would send her mother into frenzy and chased her around the shack like a possessed woman. And in a way, she was (by drugs).

She remembers the one and only time she ever felt love from her mother.

_Her mother was putting on heavy make up, preparing herself before she went out and seduced men on the street._

"_How do I look?" her mother suddenly turned and asked her._

_The fact that her mother actually acknowledged her existence for once overwhelmed her. She was stunned for a few seconds before she could answer. _

"_You look great, mom." She lied but her intention was sincere. If it meant it would earn a smile from her mother, she would do anything. Anything._

_Her mother smiled and patted some powder on her nose. _

She remembers the day she first discovered her power. She was seven and orphaned that year. She was too young to fully comprehend her power but old enough to know that she should keep it to herself about her discovery. The adults couldn't be trusted and the children talked too much.

She knew everyone's secret but she couldn't tell anyone her secret. It was intoxicating at first but it slowly became a burden to her. All she could see was the past. She couldn't look beyond the present and foresee the future. She was lost and confused. Sometimes she wished she was never born.

Last but not least, she remembers him – a boy who sees the future.

_He had found her on top of a roof, ready to jump off, to end her short and meaningless life. _

_He didn't stop her, didn't persuade her to give up that idea. He just sat down on the edge of building and said, "Don't mind me. I'm just here to enjoy the sunset."_

_Strangely, she didn't jump. She ended up sitting besides that stranger and watched sunset with him. It was a spectacular view, just as he promised. The golden ray of sunset framed his striking features and Pakunoda thought he looked terribly handsome. She looked away to hide her blush._

"_Are you still going to jump?" He suddenly asked._

_She lowered her eyes._

"_No."_

"_I thought so." He smiled. _

_Suddenly, she didn't feel like jumping off the building anymore. She felt like digging a hole and hide herself from his sight instead. _

"_There is no shame in wanting to live."_

_For the first time in her life, Pakunoda felt like she was being read like an open book._

"_I'm Kuroro. And you?"_

"_Pakunoda."_

She finally remembers now, the reason she lived that day till this very last second.

_He is safe now._

With that, Pakunoda dies with a content smile.

* * *

A/N: I do felt sorry for Pakunoda, for her to die in the series and in the end, Kuroro didn't even look at her. If her mother's dying scene seemed familiar, it is because it was taken from a movie, The Protégé. That rat eating corpse scene was poignant and I thought it fits this chapter. As always, any comments are welcomed.


	4. Nobunaga

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

* * *

The Origin of Spiders

Chapter Four: Nobunaga

* * *

In all honesty, Nobunaga didn't like Ubogin in the first place. They had met each other at an underground fighting arena, not exactly a place where you expect to make friends.

* * *

Nobunaga had beaten seven boys in a row that night. The emotions of the crowds were high and their cheering was deafening in the underground arena. Then a boy with spiky grey hair emerged from the crowd and entered the ring.

Another challenger. Nobunaga sighed inwardly. He had hoped he could finish the night already and went back to sleep. But it wasn't like he had any choice. He was hired by the mafia boss. And he was to fight until the boss said he could stop.

With a signal from the referee, their fight started.

Nobunaga obtained a defensive stance and observed his opponent. He didn't attack immediately. Neither was his opponent. And that had surprised him slightly. He would think his opponent was the offensive type of fighter who would prefer to charge first.

After a few minutes of standing still, the crowd grew impatient.

"Hey, what ya two scumbags doin? Start fighting already!"

"Lady first." The boy sneered and Nobunaga felt like wiping that grin from that face permanently.

Nobunaga lunged forward, his fist connected the boy's jaw, hard, aiming to dislocate the jaw. The strange boy didn't bulged an inch – he had let Nobunaga hit him willingly. The wolfy grin was still plastered on his face all the while. Nobunaga scowled and jumped back to keep a distance from him.

"Come again."

Nobunaga regained his composure and charged again, this time more cautious. His feet swept across the floor; the boy dodged with ease. Nobunaga continued his attack with rounds of kicks and punches continuously, not giving time for his rival to counter it. Yet the boy still remained standing miraculously.

_Monster._

Nobunaga gritted his teeth.

"What's the matter? Need a break or something?" the boy taunted him.

Blinded by his wounded pride, Nobunaga growled in annoyance and charged ahead without thinking much – a big mistake. His fist was blocked. Worse, a solid punch at his abdomen made him toppled and rendered him near defenseless against the following hit.

By the time, the boy finally let go of him, Nobunaga could barely stand.

He had lost.

Afterwards, the boss came patting on his back.

"Well done, boy."

And Nobunaga felt like punching his fat, ugly face.

* * *

The next time their path crossed again, the table has been turned around. Nobunaga had accidentally found the boy at an alley, cornered by the underlings of the boss. They were armed with baseball bat and knives. The odds were against the boy this time - he was wounded and greatly outnumbered.

He hesitated for a second, but jumped in to help the boy anyway because it was against his samurai's code not to help a person in distress.

The boy seemed a little surprised at first but he had accepted his help graciously. As they fought back to back, they soon developed a rhythm and pace to fight together. When they finished off the last thug, they were bruised, exhausted but oddly satisfied.

"I don't normally say this but, urm, thanks."

Ubogin beamed at him.

Somehow he didn't seem as cocky as Nobunaga had remembered.

Nobunaga coughed and cleared his throat.

"No problem."

Just when he was prepared to walk away, that boy called out to him.

"Hey, I'm Ubogin. You got a name?"

"Nobunaga."

"You're pretty good with that sword."

Nobunaga paused and he thought maybe, just maybe this Ubogin guy wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

One month later, when he joined the group who called themselves as Genei Ryodan, he nearly choked when he recognised one of the members.

Ubogin laughed.

This time, Nobunaga smiled back.

* * *

A/N: I'm not very confident about the fight scene but overall quite satisfied with this chapter. Just hope to explore a bit on how Nobunaga and Ubogin began their friendship.


	5. Machi

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

* * *

The Origin of Spiders

Chapter Five: Machi

* * *

Machi has always been a survivor.

Being a survivor means you adapt to changes quickly, you preserve through the toughest condition and ultimately emerge as the sole one remains.

Being a survivor also means you will always be alone.

Machi knows this because she is being one.

She was only an infant when she survived the fire that killed the rest of her family. Her parents had given up their lives in order to protect her.

She has survived growing up as an orphan under the harsh living condition in Meteor City. She didn't die from starvation or disease, wasn't sold to a brothel or places worse than hell. She lived alone and preferred it that way. She even managed to make a living by collecting pieces of fabric, sewn them into blankets and sold them in the market.

Sometimes, when times were bad, she had to resort to stealing. But she wasn't always lucky.

* * *

Machi ran as fast as her feet could carry her like her life depended on it. She could hear her own heartbeat drumming in her ears. In her hurry, she tripped over something and fell. But she picked herself up just as quickly and started running again for she knew her angry pursuer was following closely behind her. For the first time in her life, she was afraid for her life.

To her horror, in her next turn, she had bumped into a dead end. She searched frantically for an exit to no avail. Just when she was about to turn around and run, it was too late - her pursuer already caught up with her.

"Where're ya gonna run this time, little rat?"

Her back was pressed to the wall and she could only stare in fear as her pursuer blocked her only exit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Machi uttered profusely.

Then she took out the bread from her pocket and handed it over to the man.

"I'll give you back your bread, sir."

But it did little to subdue the man's anger. The stout man marched forward and shook her thin frame like a rag doll.

"Oh, now you're sorry. Not so easy!"

The man raised his fist, ready to strike. Machi instinctively shut her eyes and braced herself for what was coming. But it never did.

"No need for such violence. She's only a little girl."

Machi opened her eyes and saw a blond man holding the other guy's fist firmly. He was wearing a strange blue robe. Machi could tell that the stranger wasn't from Meteor City as a well off gentleman like him who cared enough to stand up for a brat like her was unheard off.

"Who the hell are you? Get the fuck off me!"

When the man failed to wrench his fist off the grip, he threw a punch towards the stranger with his other fist. It missed. He growled in frustration and attempted to grab the blond's hand instead to throw him off balance. This time the blond had let go.

"My, how rude."

The blond stranger frowned and continued to dodge attacks from the other man with ease and grace. Apparently, he wasn't only kind. He was also strong despite his deceptive lanky frame. But it had only provoked the other man further.

"I don't like to fight but it seems like I have no other choice."

In a blink of eye, the blond stranger suddenly appeared behind his opponent's back. It happened so fast that all Machi saw next was that the bulky man was tumbling forward, his face pitching down towards the dirt.

After it was over, the blond man picked up the bread and dusted off the dirt before he handed it to her.

"Here, take it. You're safe now."

His face was kind and warm. And his green eyes were as clear as the blue sky. Machi took the bread shyly and looked down to her feet. She couldn't help but felt self conscious of her humble self in front of him. He looked like a royalty that didn't belong to that slump.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcomed."

And then he was gone before she could ask for his name.

Machi had secretly sworn on that day that if she ever met him again, she would duly repay his kindness.

* * *

Years passed. Machi is much stronger now and she can take down any guys if she really wants to. If surviving means killing, she will do it in a heartbeat.

That was why when their leader ordered them to massacre the whole Kuruta clan and robbed every single pair of their infamous eyes, she gave it no thought and obeyed without questioning.

The Kuruta clan had proved to be resilient opponents but they were better. Even Ubogin who had no sense of aesthetic had to admit that it was quite a sight to behold when there were so many pair of red eyes glowing in the dark simultaneously.

Later when they searched for the remaining survivors, Machi had stumbled upon two mangled bodies that were hugging each other even in death. Despite the hollow eye sockets, she had recognized one of the faces painfully. She froze as if lightning bolt had struck her heart. It was none other than the stranger who had shown her unconditional kindness years ago.

Underneath them was a boy whose features resembled the older man. Machi bent down and quickly checked his pulse. The boy was wounded and unconscious but he would live another day.

"Hey, Machi. Did you find something there?" Nobunaga called out to her from a distance ahead.

Machi straighten her back and tossed a ragged cloth over the bodies casually.

"No, nothing here."

That was the only time she had left a survivor.

* * *

A/N: I'm really interested as in how Kurapika escaped death in that massacre. And I thought it would be nice if it was somehow linked to one of the Genei Ryodan members. We'll never know how far a simple gesture of kindness can take us.


	6. Feitan

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

* * *

The Origin of Spiders

Chapter Six: Feitan

* * *

Pain must be endured, someone once taught Feitan. However, Feitan prefers to repay the pain he endured duly to his inflictor. And that was exactly what he did.

* * *

The sun was shining too brightly to Feitan's liking. He has been having a fever and he was starting to feel dizzy under the hot, blazing sun. He needed some place shady to lie down.

"Get lost! This is my spot."

It seemed like every good spot was already taken up by someone. The only option left was the underground drain pipe. It was dirty and smelly but at least it was dark and no one would bother him there. Or so he thought.

Feitan was about to doze off when a resounding gunshot jerked him awake. It was too dark to see anything clearly but he heard something heavy being dragged on the concrete followed by a splash in the water. The raven haired boy lied very still although his heart was thumping wildly. Then a strange smoke began to fill the air, choking him and forcing him to move for fresher air.

"There you are. I thought I smell a little rat somewhere." A cold sneer made Feitan froze in fear. _How does anyone know I am here?_ That was his frantic last thought before he was knocked out from behind.

* * *

A sharp pain woke him up effectively. Feitan struggled to open his eyes but found himself blindfolded instead. In fact, his entire body was restrained to a flat and steely surface.

"Who are you? Let me go, you bastard!"

Another sudden jolt of pain made him screamed out loud. He cursed colourfully in his mother tongue, not caring if his torturer understood him or not. But it only seemed to amuse his torturer more.

"So Chinese is your mother tongue, huh? Interesting. I just might keep you alive a little longer, boy."

"Fuck you!"

Feitan felt several needles being inserted into his scalp; nothing prepared him of the searing pain that followed. He bit his lower lips hard until it drew blood to prevent himself from screaming. The last thing he wanted was to give his torturer any satisfaction.

"Now tell me exactly what you saw in the tunnel. Be honest and then maybe I'll consider stopping this."

"Is that the best you can do, huh? 'cause I can fucking take hell lot more."

"Beware of what you wish for, boy." The man snickered.

More needles were being inserted into his body. This time, he wasn't sure where it hurt anymore. Every fiber of his being was protesting in pain. Feitan was on the verge to passing out again when he heard a third voice speaking coldly, "This is a waste of my time. Just get rid of him."

The helpless boy thought he was going to die right there and then.

"May I suggest leaving him to me, sir? Most adults would've already begged me to stop by now. I'd like to examine him for a little while longer. If he still won't talk, I'll get rid of him personally."

"Fine, do as you pleased, Dr. Pain. Make sure there is no loose end."

"Thank you, sir. It's my pleasure."

* * *

Feitan wasn't killed on that day or the next. He was clever enough to know that the only way he could survive was to please the sadistic man who called himself Dr. Pain. He never knew so many different kind of pain exists until then. Yet nothing seemed to be able to satiate the doctor's bottomless thirst for torture and pain.

"Pain is a gift." The sadistic doctor told him. "I envy you, boy. For God has taken that gift away from me."

The raven haired boy swore to himself that one fine day, he is going to make the man pay.

His chance finally came when Dr. Pain finally felt generous enough to lift his blindfold and allow him to sit up. Feitan sneaked and hid a scalpel when the other man wasn't looking. Then he feigned a seizure to attract Dr. Pain's attention. As soon as the doctor was within arm's reach, Feitan wasted no time to stab at the doctor's chest. The doctor merely laughed in response.

"Come on. You can do better than this, boy."

"Stop laughing!"

But the doctor continued to laugh manically, as if mocking him.

"Die, just die!"

The final straw in Feitan snapped.

Blinded by hysteria and rage, he didn't show the doctor any mercy by continuing to stab and slash the doctor until the man stopped laughing or moving.

No one came to the doctor's aid.

Feitan stared at his blood stained hands for the longest time. He felt incredibly empowered for the first time in his life. He smiled triumphantly. Then his smile slowly turned into a laugh and he couldn't stop laughing until tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

The boy was never the same again since that day.

* * *

"Stop wasting my time! You do realize that we have ways to make you talk, kiddo?" Phinks was getting increasingly impatient with their captive, one of the Shadow Beast with the codename Owl. After all, he has zero interest or patience for weaklings.

"He's all yours, Feitan. I'm done with him." With that, Phinks walked away.

Feitan's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long hiatus. I don't really grasp Feitan's character. But I do know that he is very proficient in the art of torture. So I just want to explore the possibilities on how he became a sadist. Feel free to point out any OOCness. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
